Magnetic resonance devices, in particular for examining patients using magnetic resonance tomography (MR, MRT) are known for example from DE10314215B4.
Modern magnetic resonance systems operate with coils for transmitting high-frequency pulses with nuclear resonance excitation and/or for receiving induced magnetic resonance signals. Normally a magnetic resonance system has a permanent magnet or (more frequently) a superconducting coil to generate a so-called basic magnetic field (BH0) as homogeneously as possible in an examination area, a large whole body coil (also called body coil or BC) installed at a fixed position in the MR device and a number of small local coils (also called surface coils or LC). To read out information from which images of a patient can be generated, selected areas of the object or the patient to be examined are read out with gradient coils for three axes (e.g. X, Y roughly radial to the patient, Z in the longitudinal direction of the patient). The local encoding in magnetic resonance tomography is usually realized with the aid of a gradient coil system with three independently controllable, magnetically orthogonal gradient field coil systems. By overlaying the three freely-scalable fields (in three directions X, Y, Z) the orientation of the plane to be encoded ('gradient field') can be freely selected.
Previously, according to the internal prior art, gradient current terminals were pulled with a fine thread onto gradient current sockets and secured using a union nut. So that coaxial connections to gradient coils do not work loose, self-locking systems of the terminal are known according to the internal prior art through a dished washer pretensioning and a fine thread.